Initial D The Black Phantoms
by Wolfs child
Summary: Two girls who love to race, travel to Japan from America to race on the streets instead of on the tracks since there bored of track racing and decided to go free and find there own style of racing on the streets with a small conpainion there wolf. Plz R&R
1. Chapter 1

_This is not like the story and it takes place when the Red Suns were still a team and before Ryosuke started Project D and traveled all over Japan._

_Initial D: The Black Phantoms_

_Chapter-1-The Black Phantoms_

_I was tired of living in America with the all the drama that took place and all the stupid morons that were running about up and down the tracks with all the fancy cars and money that they'd spend on stupid shit and I was getting tired of it so I told my parents that I wanted to go somewhere were the street tracks were more fun and they let me. They said I had to take Haku with me when I left though because he would whine when I left and didn't return since I've had him since he was a pup, 'cause while me and my friends were outside playing I saw a wolf dyeing and she had a newborn child so I picked the pup up and took it under my wing and the mother wolf died before my eyes so I baried her and promised her that I would take care of her cub. Ever since then I've kept him with me I even had to take him to school 'cause he'd whine if I left him alone to long and the school didn't argue since my parents were major benefactors to the school so no one could say a thing about it. Then I went and told my BFF Sakura and she wanted to go so she could get away from her family and see the world but I didn't tell her were we were going and she left to ask her parents and I laughed and waited for her to come back and when she did she apologized for leaving me like that and I just waved it off. _

_Sakura:" So when are we leaving Hinata?"_

_Hinata:" This weekend I'm thinking of leaving early so I can relax when we get there."_

_Sakura:" Kool I have to go pack!"_

_I laughed as she took off in her white FD 3S and it had a black phantom on both sides of her car and it looked like it was flying when she left and I got into my white Audi R8 GT3 that also had a black phantom on both sides of my car we were known as the Black Phantoms along with our team but our team was a bunch of morons. While I was thinking of that I called up Sakura when I got home and told her that I was disbanding the team since I was moving and told her to call when she was done packing since we had a race tonight and I would be disbanding them after the race since they could never win and left it up to us to win each race. Frankly I was getting trired of it which is also why I was moving away so I could get away from them and force them to grow up and she completly agreed to it laughing as I said it though since normally I was level headed but recently became a total bitch. That night after the race that we won yet again and then once everyone but the team left I told the team the news and they all started yelling and cussing at me cause of what I told them._

_Hinata:" Im officially disbanding the Black Phantoms because I'm sick of picking up the slack for this team and besides me and Sakura are moving this weekend but I cant tell were cause its a surprise for Sakura."_

_Sakura:" Really?"_

_I nodded smiling and she squeeled and jumped up and down smiling and I laughed but they weren't hearing it and they kept complaining about it since they wanted to come with us and race around the world with us but we weren't going around the world we were just going to one place and staying there for a very long time._

_Boy:" You can't do this to us Captain!"_

_Hinata:" Yes I can consdering your not doing your part in our deal and thats winning a race on your own, so tecnically I can do what I want and I'm disbanding the team since your end of the bargain wasn't kept. Oh and you cant use our name anymore since I came up with it and if you do I will come back and kick your asses and maybe file a suit."_

_I smiled as he became speechless and then we got into our cars and left and then I finished my packing and then I placed my things in my car and then locked her up in my personal garage that had the best secruity system ever and no one could break it cause no one knew my code since it had nothing to do with racing or my life outside of home. Then I woke up the next day and said good-bye to my family and then left to go get Sakura and make sure she was awake so we could get on the road and get to our destination before night fall so we didn't have to spend the night at a hotel. When I got there I knocked on the door and was surprised to see her at the door wide awake and ready to go and she invited me in saying she had to go and say good-bye to her family and I laughed seeing her keys on her chain that was on her necklace and her luggage was next to the door waiting to be packed into her car. After a few moments she appeared next to the door and started getting her things and I laughed and helped her and we packed her car with her stuff and then we were on the road and when we got to Japan I signaled for her to pull over and she did and got out and came over to me curious as to why I stopped._

_Hianta:" Guess what Sakura were in Japan and were heading for Tokyo City, were going to be living in the Akagi mountain range."_

_Sakura:" Really?"_

_Hinata:" Yeah were on our way there now."_

_She kept squeeling and I just laughed smiling at her reaction and then I gave her an earpiece microphone communicator so that we could communicate while we were driving so it wouldn't be so quiet in our cars and so I could tell her when we got to Tokyo since she's been wanting to go to Tokyo since I told her about there mounatian race track and how much fun I had on them when I came here for one of my professional races and while I wasn't racing on the tracks. She's been wanting to try them out ever since I told her about them and of how much fun I had on them and she wanted to see for herself how much fun they were so she's been begging me to take her to them so she can try them out and judge for herself how good they are. Then I told her to follow me and I lead her to our new house and we walked up to the door first after locking up our cars and we went to view the house and see who got what since this was my second time here since I had to see it before I could buy it and this was Sakura's first time and she loved the house and picked out her room so we started bringing our stuff in and upacking it all and we finished about three in the morning and went to sleep and slept until about five in the afternoon._

_Sakura:" This is soo awsome! I cant wait to check out the mountain tracks!"  
>Hinata:" It'll have to wait till night-time cause of traffic and people being awake during the day."<br>Sakura:"Yeah but your good you could weave in and out of that easy!"  
>Hinata:" Yea but not on a mountain chica just wait its more fun when its dark and you cant see it."<br>Sakura:" Ok I'll wait."_

_She jumped down from her chair and ran to her room to rearange it while I watched the news on our tv and then so I could see whats going on incase the mountain closed down and so I could be on the look out for any robbers or things like that so I could protect myself and Sakura from harm. When I saw nothing I smiled and waited for night fall to come so we could check out the mountian and when night fell I took Sakura up to the mountians and had her run them and she loved the mountain and I smiled knowing she would and then then she beagn to race up and down the mountain while I sat at the top of the mountain and waited for her to finish. I was watching the stars when she came back up again and pulled up next to me and I smiled looking at her as she got out smiling and I tossed her a can of her favorite drink and she drank it smiling._

_Sakura: " I agree with you its better at nigt and its a lot of fun! I cant wait to race again."  
>Hinata: "Ok but rememer I'm not racing anymore."<br>Sakura: "Yea I know because no one could beat you but you never know you could fins someone here that could beat you you just gotta race everyone and find out."_

_I looked at her and sighed and was about to say something but was interupted we heard engines roar and saw headlights headed for the top of the mountain and when they got here they got out they walked over to us looking mad and my happy mood went out the window and Sakura looked at me scared._

_Sakura: "Hina-chan whats going to happen?"_

_Hianta: "Dont worry Sakura I'll take care of it just stay behind me."_

_Sakura: "Ok Hina-chan."_

_She did as I told her and stayed behind me and I looked the guys over that were smirking at us thinking easy bait and when one tried to grab Sakura she screamed and I looked at him and grabbed his hand before he could harm her and almost crushed every bone in his hand he screamed out and yanked his hand out of my grasped and held it to his chest and I just smiled at them._


	2. Chapter 2

_Initial D: The Black Phantoms_

_Chapter-1-The__ Red Suns Arrive!_

_Guy: "Your going to pay for that bitch!"_

_Hinata: "Nope sorry asshole your friend attacked my best friend, you know I left the states because of morons like you."_

_Guy: "Why you little..."_

_Just as he was about to hit me we heard cars pull in and he turned and looked and I saw the sticker on the side 'Red Suns' I had heard of them they were the street team that ruled Mt. Akagi and Sakura had wanted to meet them and their leader Ryosuke Takahashi stepped out of his white FC and his brother, Keisuke, stepped out of his yelled FD 3S and all there team stepped out of there respective cars or our of the vans they brought with them and it was Keisuke who saw us and told his brother. The guy infront of me turned back to me before they could see that and tried again to hit me while his friends tried to get my friend and when one tried to grab her I grabbed his hand and Sakura leaned further into my back grabbing my shirt and I looked at her worried but turned back to them looking pissed off the hand I had was pulled from my grasp and I smiled at the men before me._

_Guy: "You still have to pay you little bitch you broke his hand so its only far if we do the same to you."  
>Hinata: "Go ahead and try dumb ass!"<br>Sakura: "Be careful Hina."  
>Guy: "Yeah listen to your friend there missy."<em>

_He raised his hand and was about to strike but something stopped him and when we looked to see Keisuke had his hand behind his back and Ryosuke was standing infront of me and I looked at him shocked and then I heard Sakura scream and turned to see one of the assholes goones had her and I got mad and when he tried to lift up her shirt I became pissed and my eyes glowed a light red and Sakura knew I was beyond pissed off. _

_Guy: "Alright little missy how about a race I'm sure those cars arent there just for show?"_

_Hinata: "Deal if I win you leave and never come back."  
>Guy: "Deal ha ha and if I win two belong to us."<br>Hinata: "Ha ha thats if you can control me."  
><em>

_We climbed into our cars and someone started the countdown and I let him get ahead of me and about half-way down I got bored since I already had his tricks down so I yawned and passed him and crossed the finish line with like 10secs off there usual time and turned around and raced back up passing him on the way back up and I turned and came to a stop right back were I had started from and waited for him to come up smiling and when he finally came up I got out and Sakura bit the guy that was holding her and ran over and hide behind me while the Red Suns looked at me shocked. He walked over to me and was about to hit me but I kicked him in the stomache smiling as he doubled over holding it and when his goones came running one look from me and they all froze and when he recovered he froze at the look I was giving him and his gang and Sakura leaned further into me still scared and then they heard a bark and we all jumped and Sakura laughed and opened my door and out jumped Hikaru and he growled at them and I smiled._

_Hinata: "Get lost and never come back you lost the race."_

_They all got into ther cars and drove away and I smiled and Hikaru barked playfully and I smiled at him and opened my door and he climbed in while Sakura ran over to her car and I pulled mine back over next to hers and got out and allowed Hikaru out again and sat down and played with him and then Ryosuke walked over and Hikaru growled but I smaked him shacking my head and stood up and walked over to him._

_Hinata: "Thanks for helping us."  
>Ryosuke: "Didnt seem like you needed much help there."<br>Sakura: "Yea she may not look it but shes a karate champian!"  
>Keisuke: "Wow no wonder you had a lot of faith in her and her racing."<br>Hinata: "Yea she always has and sorry for the late introduction but I'm Hinata Hyuuga and this is my best friend..."  
>Sakura: "Sakura Haruno nice to meet you."<br>Ryosuke: "Ryosuke Takahashi and this is my little brother..."  
>Keisuke: "Keisuke Takahashi."<em>

_Hinata: "We just moved here last night and Sakura wanted to try out the mountain sorry of it belongs to you we'll..."_

_Ryosuke: "No this mountain is open to everyone your a good racer."_

_Keisuke: "Yea you and my bro here share a lot in that department he always analyzes his opponents moves before he attacks and destroys them."_

_Sakura smiled looking at me and I knew what she was thinking and sighed and then Hikaru pushed me towards Ryosuke and I fell into his arms thankfully he caught me and I blushed looking at him and he looked a little shocked at what had just happened and Sakura smiled at us and looked at Keisuke and Hikaru barked happily and I sighed looking at him and Ryosuke smiled and got the hint that Hikaru was telling him._

_Ryosuke: "How would you like a tour of the town since you just moved here? We could meet up at your place with a car so that way it'll be easier to get around."_

_Hinata: "Sure that sounds like fun do you have a cell phone? I'll give you my number and you can call me when your on your way to get us ok?_

_Ryosuke: "Deal."_

_He pulled out his cell and I gave him my cell and he gave me his and then his team called for him and we had to leave so we could get ready for tomorrow and go to bed so I kissed Ryosuke on his check blushing and got into my white Audi R8 GT3 and Sakura did the same with Keisuke and then hoped into her white FD 3S and drove off smiling and blushing and Hikaru barked from the window happily and Ryosuke and Keisuke waved bye to us and we honked our horns._

_ Fumihiro: "What happened with the girls? Looks like you two have some girlfriends now huh?_

_Ryosuke: "Possibly."  
>Keisuke: "Yea it all depends on what happens tomorrow."<em>


End file.
